My Gray Eyed Girl
by iamaturtleee
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a new student at Goode. She really hates high school, but Percy begs to differ. AU. I really suck at summaries. Rated T for swearing. PERCABETH, JasPer & a bit of Tratie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi Guys! I am kinda new to writing fanfictions... So please bear with me! This is my first one... Please send me your review about it!  
DISCLAIMER! ALL THINGS PERCY JACKSON ARE PROPERTY OF RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I officially hate my life. I have a dad and a stepmom who doesn't even give a shit about me. A mom that left me when I was young. Finally, two small but terrible step brothers. Feel sorry for me? Well, get a chair and wait for me to care. Sounds harsh but yeah. I don't give much care for self-pity...

Well, I woke up to the screams of Mathew and Bobby.

"Bobby gimme back my lego!"  
"You give me back my airplane!"  
"NO! I WANT MY LEGOS!"  
"Wah, Annie!"

I opened the door and approached the 4-year-old twins.

"Bobby, give Mathew the lego and Mathew give Bobby his airplane."  
The exchanged toys.  
"Feel better?"  
They nodded.  
"Good."

Ugh. Finally. Helena, my stepmom and dad has spoiled those two. Nah. It is not really their fault. I mean they're four.  
Well, today is my first day in school. Hurrah! (Please sense the sarcasm in my voice.) Do not get me wrong, I liked school. Friends and stuff. I always won in competitions, always got straight A's and lot more. Sigh. Thats with my old school in San Francisco. My dad forced us all to move to Manhattan because of some war stuff he collects for work.

I showered and dried my hair. I pulled a shirt with an owl printed on it, simple jeans and gray sneakers. I tried very hard just to comb my really curly blond hair. After several seconds, I gave up. So, I put it up in a pony tail.

As I was going down the stairs, I heard really loud music. Thalia. She must be near. Thalia Grace is my best friend since I was seven! We were neighbors back when we still live at Long Island. She moved to Los Angeles with her brother, Jason and her dad because her mom was abusive and stuff. I should be relieved that we were in the same school but she is a year older than me. So, she is a junior and I am a sophomore.

I said my goodbyes to the twins. I didn't bother to say goodbye to Helena and dad. Since they didn't care at all.

"Annie!" Thalia shouted. She was wearing her usual outfit. Punk rock and stuff.  
"Thals!" I yelled back. After I closed the door, I ran to give Thalia a bear hug.  
"How are you?" She asked.  
"Fine."  
"Really Annie?"  
"Yeah. Same old, same old."  
"Good."

Then, we drove to Goode High School. Thalia and I were listening to Green Day, her favorite band, on the way. The music helped me to ease my nerves but I am still fucking hyperventilating.

"Oh, don't be so nervous Annie. You're gorgeous anyway." Thalia said.  
"Seriously Thalia, I am too nervous."  
"Nah, don't be. Just stay away from my cousin and those bitches Rachel, Reyna and Drew's gang"  
"Yeah, thanks but I would never dream of flirting with your cousin." I smirked a little.  
"Don't take this lightly, you don't know my cousin."  
"Well, who the hell is your cousin?"  
"Percy Jackson."

* * *

**A/N So a cliffhanger. I got it from Uncle Rick! Please review and give your opinions about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! ALL THING PJATO ARE PROPERTY OF RICK RIORDAN...  
A/N Hi! So guys, I wanna thank all you who read the first chapter! I didn't think it would gain a lot of views! So yeah, thank you!  
**~Turtleee

* * *

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

So Thalia and I arrived at school. Whoo-hoo. Hu-rrah. Damn, I love sarcasm.

So Thalia accompanied me to the principal**'**s office. The principal, Mr. D. is a drunk. I don't even understand why he is our principal. I mean whats the logic in that? Having a drunk principal. Ugh.

Before I could read my schedule, Thalia snatched it from my hands. She must have learned that from Luke. Luke Castellan is my other best friend. You could actually consider him as my brother! I met him in Long Island. He's really good at taking stuff.

"Lemme see." Thalia said. "Math, Architecture, Dodds, Brunner. Old boring shit."  
"Hey! Architecture is not old boring shit."  
"Whatever you say..." Thalia replied. "Oh shit."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I have practice later. Are you going to wait for me still?"  
"Yeah, but tomorrow I'll look for a job."  
"Really? A job? So, you aren't going to join clubs and stuff?"  
"Nah. College money isn't cheap."  
"Okay. See you later! Bye!"  
"Bye."

Then, I took a look at my schedule.

**8:00-8:45- Homeroom**  
_Rm. 53- Mr. C. Brunner_  
**8:45-9:30-Mathematics **  
_Rm. 31- Mrs. A. Dodds_  
**9:30-10:15-Ancient Greek/ History**  
_Rm. 59- Mr. C. Brunner_  
**10:15-11:00-Science**  
_Science lab/ Rm. 34-Mr. D. Winchester_  
**11:00-12:00-LUNCH**  
**12:00-12:45-Architecture and Arts (elective)**  
_Rm. 24-Mr. C. Prior_  
**12:45-1:30-Communication Arts/ English**  
_Rm. 20-Mr. P. Blofis_  
**1:30-2:15-Physical Education**  
_Gym- Coach G. Hedge._  
**2:15-3:15-After School Activities/ Club Meetings/ Detentions/ Dismissal **

**Your Locker Assignment is**: 309  
**Your combinations are**: 24-20-28

Great. Seriously. How the hell could I find locker 309 in this case. No guide, no map, no nothing. It is tough being a new girl.

Then, I saw a familiar face.

_Luke.  
_

Luke began squinting at me. So, I glared at him. Glaring is kinda my thing. Then, he flashed his abnormally super shiny bright smile. Oh and his eyes those beautiful blu- What in the Hades am I saying?

Then, he approached me.

"Woah, Annie! You didn't tell me you would transfer here!"  
"I told Thalia a bunch of times."  
"That explains it."  
"What?"  
"I don't listen to her well. So, she punches me in the arm a bunch of time. It hurts."  
"Boo-hoo. Poor little Luke!" I said in a tauntingly way.  
"What?"  
"This is why Thalia punches you."  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"Hey, can you tell me where 309 is?"  
"Room or locker?"  
"Locker"  
"Left hallway, just find it there."  
"Thanks, your brain was useful after all!"  
"Awwch"  
I laughed. Luke is just charming. Awww...

I went to the hallway. I opened my locker and shoved all my things into it. Then, I remembered. I have to go to homeroom after this. Then, I realised I don't fucking know how to get there...

I slammed my locker door so hard it scared my locker mate and made her drop her books and notebooks. She was pretty. She had her really choppy chocolate-brown hair in a braid. She wore a long-sleeved shirt with the number 89 at the middle and a really flowy denim skirt. Oh and some heels that looks like rubber shoes. Her eyes were wonderful, I didn't even know what color it is.

"Oh shoot, I'm so sorry" I said.  
"Oh it is fine" She replied. "Hey! You're new here right? Anna-"  
"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase and yes, I'm new." I replied.  
"It figures. I'm Piper McLean."  
"Uhmm, do you know where room 53 is?" I asked.  
"Shit, sorry! I forgot you're new."  
"You just asked if I was new."  
"Oh yeah! Sorry!"  
"Nah, It is fine!" I smiled at her. I was starting to like Piper. Even though, shes girly and stuff.  
"You know, I have homeroom with Chiron too. I will show you there! Also, do you have someone to sit with at lunch?"  
"Actually, no."  
"Sit with us then. I'm sure they'll like you!"  
"Awww. Thanks!"

She led me to room 53.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Guys! I am soo happy! Thank you for viewing this story! I am so sorry for updating so late! Our house got renovated so no wi-fi. Believe me I could have died.  
Disclaimer- Do I look like Rick Riordan to you?**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.  
**

Piper showed me the school and stuff. It was pretty awesome. Piper and I went to our homeroom classrooms. Piper decided to stay by the door because she was waiting for someone. I decided to sit by the wall, near the back door. A boy who is next to me, he has jet black of hair. The boy was sleeping but then he woke up. He has really gorgeous green eyes. I could just- What the fuck am I talking about? The boy even have streaks of drool on his face!

He stared at me blankly.

"You drool when you sleep."  
"Wait, what?"  
"You should wash your mouth. You have drool over here." I pointed my finger to the end of my lips.  
"Uh, thanks?"  
"M'kay"  
"You're new here right? Annabel-"  
"Annabeth."  
"Right. So you have someone to guide you or something?"  
"Well, there's Piper. Besides, I have Thalia."  
"Shit. Thalia Grace?"  
"Yes, pretty much."  
"Well, I am pretty banged up from last night so if you don't mind I'll sleep again."  
"Yeah, you do that."

Wait, I just talked to a guy I barely knew. Wow, new achievement. Whoop-di-doo

A couple of minutes after the awkward conversation some people actually thought of going inside the fucking classroom. Particularly, a girl with short red hair wearing clothes that seems to be her little sister's because it was too short came. She and her clique or whatever woke up the guy I talked to.

"Percy!" She said in attempt to wake up the buffalo. Oh and this is Percy Jackson? Ugh. Really?  
"Oh hey, Red." He said with a smile. Red? Nice name for a bitch. Then, the bitch started to look for a place to sit. I only focused on my book. Then, she turned to me.

"Uhm. Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing in my seat becau-" She started bitching.  
"It's Annabeth and I can really move without the lecture." I said in an annoyed voice. I guess Percy's friends who are behind him snickered and gave a couple of "ooohs" and "Oh no you didn't". (A/N: Forgive me I ran out of resources.)

I moved to another seat far away from Red (which I doubt is her real name.) and Percy. And then a face palming realization happened to me. The 'R' in Red means Rachel. Well, fuck I'm retarded. Then, Piper sat beside me.

"Hey, sorry I had to wait for Leo. Also, Leo is my adopted brother. I knew him since I was 11. Anyways, he had my car keys." She said.  
"Oh it's fine." I said. Even though, things are NOT really fine.  
"I see Rachel's gang is here." She pointed out.  
"Yeah, she and I met."  
"Really? What does that little bitch said?"  
"Who the fuck are you? What the fuck are you doing there? I'm so fit." I said in a bad impression of her voice. Piper and I laughed.

Then, Thalia's brother, Jason walked in.

"Oh hey, Annie" He said. Piper looked as though she's gonna drool.  
"Hey, Jason." I smiled at him. Then, he proceeded to his gang at the back.

Then, Piper turned to me. She looked really surprised.

"You didn't mention that you knew Jason!" She said in an annoyed or surprised voice. I can't tell.  
"Well, you didn't mention that you have a huge crush on the boy."I said.  
"Besides, how did you even met him?" She asked.  
"He's my childhood friend's brother." I said.  
"Hmm. Thalia Grace?"She guessed.  
"Yep."

Then, our teacher, Mr. Brunner came.

"Good Morning everyone. I am Mr. Brunner. Glad to see some familiar faces and new ones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey! Who doesn't like early updates?  
Disclaimer: Mr. Rick Riordan, the god of cliffhangers, owns Percy Jackson and other notable characters in this fanfiction. **

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Please Ms. Chase, would you mind to introduce yourself?" Mr. Brunner asked.

Oh holy shi- Stop cussing, dammit. Oh what am I gonna do! I hate being new! Fuck everything. Then, I confidently stood up. Then, walked to the front.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase and I just moved from San Francisco." I said in a shaky yet, confident voice. Wait, is that even possible?! I heard Red and her posse laughing. I just shot some dagger at them. Sadly, it was only a metaphor. Then, I went back to my seat.

"Well, that went well." Piper said.  
"Yeah it did, didn't it?" I replied.  
"Don't worry 'bout Rachel. She's just bitchy. Besides, Goode is infested with 'Rachels'. There's Drew Tanaka, unfortunately she's my half-sister, Reyna, Khione are the ones in our grade." She explained.  
"So, there are people worse than Rachel?" I asked.  
"Nope. She's like the queen bee of some sort." She said. Her statements remind me of Mean Girls. I only watched it because my old friend in San Francisco, Janine, forced us to. "Actually, you will meet one of them later."  
"Who?"  
"Reyna. She's nice and stuff. But, she made wrong companies. She hangs out with Khione and stuff. Other than that, she's cool." she said.  
"Oh-"

"Okay, students. Let me introduce myself again. I'm Mr. Chiron Brunner. I lost my feet because of osteosarcoma. Back then, we didn't have any metal legs of some sort. Okay, that's enough of me." He finally stopped. Then, talked again but Mr. Brunner seems nice and cool. "So, I'll be your teacher in History and Greek. Also since it is you first day, please avoid trouble making and yes, I'm talking about you Mr. Jackson."

That guy? That guy who everyone thinks highly? That guy who drools? Wow. That's impressive. Notice the sarcasm please. **(A/N: Please don't kill me :()**

"No promises, Chiron" He said in a drowsy voice. Mr. Brunner just ignored him.

Then, everything went to a blur. Mr. Brunner proceeded to some boring stuff I know already. 'Cause face it, every school has homeroom and every school's rules are somewhat the same and always meant to be broken. So, why discuss it? Believe me, I'm not a troublemaker. I'm a regular straight A's student but with a social life and stuff. But, I'm getting tired of this bullshit. Finally, the bell rang.

"So, what's your next class?" Piper asked. I looked at my schedule.  
"Math with Mrs. Dodds. Room 31." I said.  
"Hmm.. I'm in Arts Class with Mr. Mellark though. Don't worry. I'm in room 35. So no worries." She smiled. I can't thank Piper enough. Also, the people who came up with our schedules.  
"Thank you very much!" I smiled.  
"Nah, don't worry 'bout it." She said. "Uhhm. Can we go to the restroom first?"  
"Sure."

Then, we reached the bathroom. And guess who was there? _RED. _

This ain't good.

* * *

**A/N: Give me reviews and stuff. Also, suggestion. I know this story is in its slowest pace but I promise I speed things up in the nest chapters! Thank you! :) **

**~Turtleee**


End file.
